


Slither Inside

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Constant Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Nudity, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a snake in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slither Inside

Harry didn't think anything wrong when he found the snake in the garden, or when he brought it in to nurse it back to health.

The snake he called Ebony for the colour of its body, a beautiful snake.

When it began to talk to him he realized it was a magical snake of some type, and that when he began to feel inner glee.

The fifteen year old had no attraction to girls, and only some to males but he had a strange fixation on snakes.

Inside of him.

The snake was rather curious too, especially since his 'relatives' were out for the next month on vacation. Actually they had been there long enough to get him in teh house then leave, after all he was only there to power the damn wards.

Harry lay on his bed naked moaning as the snake slithered inside of him, its body just the right size to his every nerve. He could barely stop himself from cumming anywhere and soon gave up.

The wizard then lived it as a challenge, and walked around naked around the house, the snake only coming out when it needed to eat or take care of its waste. He smirked as he learned to not give out signs the snake was constantly giving him some, and could even finally walk around with clothing on without a bulge showing he was constantly hard.

He pouted when his 'family' came back and made his days more annoying, but at least he only had ten days till his birthday and he turned seventeen.. then no one could control him.

He didn't care if Voldemort took over the wizard world, he was going to America

It was three days till his birthday when Harry made his move, he left the house as if running an errand and then ran for it.

OoOoO

Harry sighed in relief as he lay in his nice huge bed, he was living in a wizard penthouse under his own name with diplomatic immunity since he wanted nothing to do with Dumblefucks war.

It had been three months since he'd left, and Dumblefuck was causing more chaos then the death fuckers looking for him.

But none of that concerned him now, what concerned him now was the healers appointment he'd just had and the results he just had.

“Ebony,” Harry called, shivering as his constant sex companion slithered out of him.

'What is it mate?' the snake hissed.

“When were you going to tell em that your an animagus and not a magical snake?” Harry replied back in english, knowing the snake could understand. “Or that you are Lord Voldemort?” and hadn't that been a shocker.

The snake hissed and then Voldemort with all his humanoid snakey glory.

“How did you know Harry Potter,” The man hissed.

Before the dark wizard could protest Harry grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly, a belly that was slowly growing in a distinct way.

“Wizards can't get pregnant by animals, but they sure can but others in there animals forms. And a private test showed me the father,” Harry said.

“It can be no other then mine, since I have been your one and only.. how far?” he asked, it was easy to miss since male pregnancies were super rare.

“Three months with multi... no clue how many yet, our little celebration when we got to America.. but i want to know why.. why this?” Harry begged.

“I was curious, and when it began i thought why not.. but now your mine,” Voldemort smirked “My line will live on and at this point my followers can go follow someone else. Also teh thought of having sex in human form has no interest to me.”

“You better be there as a human for the birth,' Harry hissed, after all that close to birth Voldemort would not be able to stay inside him.

“Oh.. I will after all i plan to fill you with child many times,” Voldemort hissed as he returned to snake form and returned to inside Harry.

OoOoO

Harry moaned as he gave birth to his fifth and final child of his pregnancy, his hand crushing the hand of his husband Tom Riddle-Potter.

Marriage had been a surprise, but gave the children legality. More the fact that the snake face was not his true face, Toms true face was rather handsome and gotten them having sex as humans and a repeated it. It was apparently just in time too, since Dumblefuck had tried to get him into a marriage with a false contract to broomstick female Weasley.

Now that would have been a nightmare.

Two months before giving birth Tom had finally gotten him to move into a large manor in the country, where the children could grow up safely and far enough harry wouldn't have to play 'Harriett' while in muggle areas if pregnant.

“Four months,” Harry whispered to Tom.

“Four months?” Tom questioned.

“Four months till my body is healed enough to have sex again, and get pregnant again,” Harry smirked, even with all the pains and problems of pregnancy harry found himself loving it.

“It will be my pleasure to slither inside you again,” Tom promised. Even though he knew that he;d be out more often with his heirs about now. The 'retired' dark lord couldn't wait to see Harry big with child again.

END


End file.
